


In Dreams

by AuroraOriellis



Category: Therapy with Dr. Albert Krueger (Video Game), Vincent: The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraOriellis/pseuds/AuroraOriellis
Summary: “You know… time flows strangely in dreams. Hours can seem like a lifetime.”“But we do still have to wake up.”“Not tonight we don’t.”
Relationships: Vincent Edgeworth X Albert Krueger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Shout outs to Tale_of_Jengie for bouncing ideas around with me! <3

Theirs had been a… _difficult_ … relationship to say the least. The past few years had been a ride Vincent wasn’t entirely sure he’d be willing to take again had he seen where it would have eventually led him. Albert Krueger had been a constant thorn in his side academically, socially,... emotionally... almost since day one. Even now he was adamant they weren’t friends but despite that he could also say he truly didn’t hate the man either. He wasn’t sure a word existed for how they subsisted in each other’s lives. Best pain in his ass, perhaps?   
  
Academically they had been burning rivals. Though Vincent had never once been able to best the man he had never been more than half a step behind. Though it annoyed him when realized he had settled a little too comfortably into just keeping Albert on his toes. He hadn’t even been entirely sure when the shift in his focus had happened. It wasn’t like he wasn’t still trying his best, compared to the next highest scores he and Albert were both in a league of their own, but with every round of exams he became more and more complacent at just seeing how close he’d been to overtaking him as opposed to outright beating him. How many nights of sleep and how many cups of coffee had been sacrificed to him pouring over notes and rereading the same material over and over until his eyes burned and refused to focus anymore? 

Socially they had been what most would consider close. It was practically a moot point that he didn’t openly call Albert a friend considering they spent a surprising amount of free time near each other. Casual observers would often see them deep in philosophical discussions about any myriad of subjects. Philosophy, art, history, Vincent had never met anyone that could hold his attention so aptly while offering such engaging insights into their discussions. They often forgot the time in their discourse, only realizing it had been hours as the sky faded to the golds and purples of twilight. 

Emotionally? The one he liked to think about the least. Vincent knew well his reputation as the emotionally distant “Ice Prince” of RMU. If people wanted to think of him that way that was fine by him. He generally considered anything other than polite discourse to be a waste of time and energy. Yet even that had all become a tangled mess in him when it came to Albert. Albert had been a constant battle of mind and wits, an endless source of frustration and a reminder that he could always be just that one iota better. No one had ever gotten under his skin like Albert, so why then was it so _exhilarating_ to engage, and be constantly bested, by him? There was something about Albert’s sly smile and calculating eyes that ignited fire deep inside of him. Some part of him thrived under that constant pressure and he actually took great pride in knowing that he in return kept Albert at his peak performance at all times. But Vincent couldn’t very well admit that to Albert and he hated that he had no such outlet for the thrill it was to him. At least, not an _intentional_ outlet.  
  
How often had his mind betrayed him as he slept? Conjuring images of his rival gazing at him in that way that set him on fire, except instead of returning a scowl as he did awake he’d smile and move in closer, he could wipe that smirk off his stupid face. He could best him, he could _win_ as he pressed him to the wall and captured his mouth with his own.

He would wake up panting hard, heart slamming heavily in his chest. Cursing under his breath as dreams spilled over into the waking world leaving him with a much more physical representation of his emotions. He would try to ignore it and return to sleep but afterimages of his dreams would continuously replay in his mind and finally he’d give in. Even the sensation of his fingertips gliding down his own skin almost enough to send him over the edge.

Vincent sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to scatter his thoughts away. He had no idea how to even  _ begin _ to sort that out right now. It would all be over soon anyway. Whatever  _ it _ was. Albert Gerald Krueger was officially done with his doctorate come the spring. The soon-to-be Doctor Krueger had already told him of his plans to return to his hometown and take over his Father’s company so thinking about it seemed pointless. In time his own college stint would end and he would be free and he would be successful, of that he had no doubt. But as these final weeks with Albert came to a close a thought flitted in the back of his mind more and more. He would have all the success in the world… both on campus and off but would he be  _ satisfied _ ? The world was a pitiful plaything to men like Vincent. With his intelligence and cunning he would dominate whatever life brought his way. So what was the point if the world was practically handed to him on a silver platter? His eyes narrowed as his frown grew. How had he not seen how reliant he had become on that bastard? 

Could his success ever taste as sweet knowing he hadn’t even had to struggle for it? It pissed him off the more he thought about it. When had a hard fought second become worth more to him than being handed first without question? Even free of his rival physically he would forever hover as a shadow over him, whispering to him that his greatest success in life would always be being second to  _ him _ . His face began the flush the more he thought about it. He wanted to break this… this…   
  
_ Dependency… dependency is the word you’re looking for. _ _  
_ _  
_ No! He needed Albert to know he  _ didn’t _ need him! Never had and never would!

_ Who the hell needed him to be happy anyway? _

__ His mind was reeling and his legs had carried him without thought across the hallway. By the time his senses came back to him his fist had already struck the heavy wooden door. A cold dread suddenly flashed in his chest.  _ What the hell am I doing? _

“Come in. It’s unlocked.” The muffled voice chimed from behind the door and Vincent grit his teeth.  _ Walk away. Just walk away. This is stupid. This won’t accomplish anything. This… _

Vincent turned the latch down and swung the door open. The room was surprisingly dark save for the soft glow of a small desk lamp and it only served to remind Vincent of how late it actually was.  _ This really couldn’t have waited until tomorrow? _ He chided himself for his recklessness.

Albert sat at the desk, books and papers scattered about seemingly haphazardly. A single large cup sat close to his hand, steam dancing slowly and pleasantly. The man didn’t bother to look up from the book in front of him.

“To what do I owe this late night pleasure, Vincent?” Vincent could _hear_ the smile in his voice. An awkward silence filled the room as Vincent stood there. Why? Vincent's thoughts were a jumbled mess. He wanted to say everything, he wanted to say nothing.   
_Stupid_ _  
_ He couldn’t even put proper words to the maelstrom of thoughts inside him much less tell him the truth about what had led him here, “Close the door if you would, please? There’s a terrible chill in the hall.” Albert’s voice, quiet as it was, still cut through his thoughts and snapped him back to reality. 

“I see you’re busy. This can wait until later. Goodni-” Vincent started to close the door.

“Wait.” Albert’s voice barely raised in volume but carried a sharpness to it that made Vincent freeze. Albert closed the book in front of him and finally looked up at Vincent smiling, “You don’t actually think you can get away with that pitiful excuse, do you?” 

“Watch me.” Vincent continued to close the door when suddenly it was pulled open from inside. Vincent stumbled forward catching himself just before slamming into Albert who stood there holding his door.

“I’m sorry, Vincent. No witty retort? You admitting that was an excuse?? I’m afraid you have me  _ far _ too intrigued to let you go now.” He kept his eyes on Vincent as he pushed the door closed and continued his gaze as he reseated himself at his desk and pulled on the chain of his desk lamp a few times to brighten the room to a golden glow, “I’m listening.” He leaned forward slightly, resting his chin in his hand. 

Vincent was trapped. His mind swirling with the chaos of ideas and feelings he had no words to put to. What did he do? What did he say? All he could think about was breaking free of this, regaining some pride over his own life. How nothing and no one was ever going to compare again. He wished they’d never met.   
_ That wasn’t true. _ _  
_ If he could just burn it all down… If he could make it hurt. Sever the binding ties.   
_ Make it hurt even a fraction of how much it was hurting him _

Vincent’s scowl deepend, “You have no idea how happy I am that I’ll never have to see you again.” The words fell bitter and stinging from his lips. 

_ That’s a lie! You know that, right? _ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m so sick of this ridiculous dream world. You may think you’ve won but out there, in the real world?  _ None _ of this matters and while you scurry back home with your tail between your legs and get your entire life handed to you I’m going to continue to thrive and  _ earn  _ greater accolades than you could ever imagine.” Vincent’s heart was starting to hammer in his chest. If Albert wanted the  _ "truth"  _ he wanted it to cut. Wanted to do anything to break his cool and composed facade. Anything so he didn’t have to admit the truth that this was tearing him apart and he felt so helpless. He’d never been more disgusted with himself. 

“Ohhh, ouuuch.” Albert chuckled, his eyebrow raising and his grin showing off one particularly sharp canine, “You’ve been thinking about this a  _ lot _ haven’t you?” Albert sighed deeply and shrugged, shaking his head ever so slightly, "But I must say for a soon to be lawyer you’re a  _ terrible _ liar." He stood and in one movement came so close to Vincent he instinctively backed up only to find himself against the wall.

_ All of this would be easier if we just hated each other. _

  
“If I had only known you were going to miss me  _ this _ much.” His grin was almost wicked, “Honestly, Vincent, this is touching coming from you.”

Vincent winced slightly. Not so much as a chip in his armor and once again Vincent found himself losing to Albert except this time it came with a strange feeling of deja vu. His rival gazed at him in that way that set him on fire… he wanted to wipe that smirk off of his stupid face. His heart was thundering so loudly he was certain Albert could hear it. He wanted to scream, he wanted this to stop, he wanted to punch him, he  _ didn’t _ want this to stop. This was a swelling hurricane of emotion inside him. How did he make him understand? He wanted...

_ To hell with this _

Vincent lashed out, grabbing two heaping fists of Albert’s collar and to his surprise Albert didn’t react harshly, he merely tilted his slightly and his grin softened into a slight smile. He looked more curious than threatened.

_ What are you going to do, Vincent? _

With a sharp jerk he pulled Albert to him, cutting off the slight noise he made by pressing their lips together. His eyes closed and it was so quiet he swore his heart had stopped. Just warmth engulfing him and soft skin. Slowly his grip loosened slightly on Albert’s collar. A cold dread started building in his core. This wasn’t his dreams and there was no waking up to escape. It felt like an eternity had passed   
_ What the hell have I done? _   
  


He flinched at the warmth that touched his face, his eyes opened and found Albert’s hand resting against his cheek. Albert broke the breathless kiss and leaned back slightly, tugging against Vincent’s hold on him. Vincent swallowed heavily, trying hard not to look like he was struggling to regain his breath. Albert licked his lip and bit it slightly and had a look in his eyes Vincent had never seen before but it dawned on him quickly, the usual controlled calm had been replaced with excitement.

Albert leaned back in, pulling Vincent’s face to meet half way in a quick but harder kiss and just as quickly broke again, pulling back just enough that the heat could still be felt between them.

“Is this what you want?” he whispered against Vincent’s lips and it took him aback slightly. How the hell did he know!? How did  _ ANYTHING _ happening right now make sense in any logical fashion!?   
_ Of course it was! _

Vincent pulled them together again and Albert’s hand slid up behind Vincent’s head, cushioning it from hitting the wall as he pressed into the kiss but also using it to pull Vincent harder into the kiss. Albert slid his tongue past Vincent’s lips and he eagerly reciprocated, he shuddered at the heat of Albert’s mouth. He tasted like dark coffee and sugar and Vincent couldn’t help but moan ever so softly. His hands had slid from Albert’s collar but still clung to the waist of his sweater, he felt like his legs might give out underneath him if he didn’t. Their kiss broke again and both were panting for breath, Albert smiled, letting his fingers slide through Vincent’s hair and trace down his neck.

"Do you know what your problem is, Vin-cent?" He bit his lip as he drew out the name slowly and continued tracing a fingernail down to Vincent's chest. It caught the topmost button of Vincent’s shirt and Albert bit his lip a little harder as he pulled against it and watched for a reaction from Vincent as the thread finally snapped and the button fell, exposing just that slight bit more of his skin. Albert was surprised to see the slightest hint of a grin pull at the corner of Vincent’s lips. 

"You would be the immediate one." He swallowed hard and Albert continued, delighting at the sound of each button popping and skittering against the floor. Vincent took a shivering breath against the cold chills dancing across his skin at Albert’s touch. Albert chuckled darkly.   
  


“You’re only at your best when you’re being…  _ stimulated _ .” A wicked smile crossed his lips as he bent his head down to Vincent’s chest and slid his tongue along his collarbone toward his shoulder causing Vincent’s breath to hitch, “What will you do when I’m gone?” He whispered in a hot breath and bit the soft flesh of his neck. Vincent gasped sharply at the sudden sweet pain, a hand reflexively raising and sliding into Albert’s hair. Albert soothed the marred flesh with another brush of his tongue and Vincent shuddered, his fingers tightening in Albert’s hair. 

  
“I’ve never needed you.” Vincent quipped back defiantly and with a startling quickness Albert straightened himself so they were staring each other in the eyes.  
  


“Oh? Is that so?” He pressed in so close their lips were nearly touching again, “Then why are you here now?” He mocked. Vincent gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing with anger. Albert knew he couldn’t answer, knew he  _ wouldn’t _ answer. 

“You bastard.” Vincent growled and pushed away from the wall. His intention had been to shove the other man back but with an almost unnatural grace Albert followed his movement, sliding back and taking Vincent’s wrist in the process and pulling him close. He spun them both around while sliding his other arm behind Vincent’s back and leaned him back, bracing him with his arm. His eyes twinkled with a mischievous glee   
“You know, you’re dangerously handsome when you’re angry.”    
Vincent’s eyes narrowed, he needed to turn this around.

“Rather narcissistic don’t you think considering how everyone seems to think we look alike?” He slowly straightened himself, sliding his hands along Albert’s arms, a plan forming in his mind.  
  
“I’m afraid I haven’t a clue what you’re talking abo-!” Albert was cut off as Vincent struck, leaning hard into him while wrapping a leg around Albert’s and pulling him off balance. It only took Albert a second to recover as he slid his arm down and around Vincent’s waist and pulled him with him as they fell to his bed. 

Vincent had been expecting a hard landing but it was startlingly gentle the way Albert seemed to guide them down. Vincent pushed himself up and straightened, quickly realizing he was straddling Albert. He grinned thinking he finally gained an advantage on the man but Albert just looked up at him with a positively wicked grin.

“So, what will you do now that you’re  _ finally _ on top, Vincent?” Albert’s laugh was clear and deep, his grin grew even more devilish as Vincent’s lip curled and his eyes flashed with an almost wild anger under knitted brows. 

Vincent bent forward, pressing Albert further into the bed with the weight of his own body. His hands placed to either side of Albert’s head as he hovered over him.

“I’m going to  _ finally _ shut you up.” Vincent growled a whisper against Albert’s lips 

“Ooo, promises promises.” Albert whispered back and softly licked Vincent’s lower lip.

Vincent closed the gap, eliciting a soft moan from the man under him as he pressed his tongue into Albert’s mouth. Albert slid his hand up behind Vincent’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss and holding him tightly to his body as their heat mingled while frantically exploring one another's mouths. Vincent once again reveling in the deep coffee taste of him.

Albert pushed himself up, sitting up so suddenly that Vincent gasped into his mouth, his arms reflexively grabbing Albert’s waist to hold himself steady as he was now sitting in Albert’s lap. Albert broke their kiss and they both were panting heavily. 

Albert’s fingers slid through Vincent’s hair as he caressed his neck. Slowly, teasingly, he trailed his hands along Vincent’s shoulders causing his now useless shirt to fall easily and Vincent moved his arms long enough to let the garment fall behind him to the floor, fully exposing his skin. Albert’s hand returned to Vincent’s hair, fingers curling in his dark tresses as he firmly pulled Vincent’s head back and leaned into the flesh of his neck again. 

Vincent’s back arched and he couldn’t stifle a moan as Albert bit and sucked the soft flesh of his chest, sharp canines almost painful only to be soothed by sweet sweeps of his tongue, trailing his way down his collar bone. Albert blew cold air at the moisture on his skin and Vincent shivered and sighed as Albert enveloped the frigid skin with the heat of his mouth again. Vincent’s nails trailed down Albert’s neck and Albert gave a soft sigh of approval.

Albert leaned back after several minutes and admired his handiwork, a small series of shadows deepening along Vincent’s collarbone and down his chest. A telling and passionate constellation that would ensure that at least for the next several days Vincent would be unable to deny what was happening here. Each mark standing out in stark contrast to his pale flesh reminding him he'd enjoyed every second.

Vincent swallowed heavily, staring at Albert as his next move formed in his mind. He grinned wickedly and grabbed at Albert’s shirt, quickly drawing the article of clothing over his head and tossing it aside like the unwanted clutter it was. He let his fingers glide down Albert’s skin to the top of his jeans and with a practiced flick, undid the button. 

Albert’s eyes widened as cold realization hit him. As if waking from a dream he reached out, wrapping his arms around Vincent’s and drew him into a hug, resting his head against Vincent’s shoulder.

“Don’t.” His voice was quiet but sharp. He had intended to just tease Vincent a little, never expecting Vincent to kiss him. Never expecting things to go quite this far.   
  
“Albert?” It was all Vincent could manage to say. The resurging dread in him was choking. His heart was beating so hard he knew Albert could feel it.    
  
“I fear I have taken this too far. I have... underestimated your stubborn enthusiasm. This isn’t a game. Forgive me.” 

“I… We” Vincent swallowed heavily, the words sticking in his throat. He just couldn’t find the right words. Every pound of his heart screamed volumes he couldn’t make Albert understand, but at least this, “I don’t regret...” he managed to choke out, his voice sounded so hollow.   
_ None of this is worth it without you! _

“Don’t misunderstand me. Vincent, were the circumstances of our lives different… I would strive to be everything to you.” Vincent's eyes widened. There was a bitter sadness in his voice that Vincent had never heard from him before. It hit him in the chest and made him feel raw.

“What?” The only word Vincent could manage to find.

Albert huffed a short, single laugh.

“But you’re right. This dream will end soon. I will “scurry home” and you will thrive “here”. Where I can’t be.” Albert’s voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking as he hugged Vincent just a little tighter.

Vincent hearing his own words parroted back to him made his heart sink.   
_ No… I’m such an idiot. _

Vincent wrapped his arms around Albert’s waist much to Albert’s shock.   
  
“I...” Vincent took a deep breath and sighed. Long moments passed in silence while he tried his best to make sense of everything. He finally just stopped thinking and started talking.   
  
“What am I supposed to do? You’ve… become the only reason any of this is worth it. I need you… you can’t just leave me.” his arms tightened around Albert. He could feel himself flush with embarrassment. He’d finally said it. 

Albert was the first to move, pulling back enough to look Vincent in the eyes. A bittersweet, gentle smile on his face. He moved in slightly and hesitated allowing Vincent to be the one to close the gap between them. The kiss was tender, speaking even more things neither had proper words for. As they broke, Albert pressed his forehead to Vincent’s.

“You know… time flows strangely in dreams. Hours can seem like a lifetime.” Albert whispered, stroking Vincent’s cheek.

“But we do still have to wake up.” Vincent replied bitterly and rested his hand over Albert’s.

“Not tonight we don’t.” Albert’s voice was sly and Vincent found himself smiling. He kissed him again while his hand fell from Albert’s.

He placed his hand on Albert’s chest and unceremoniously shoved him down to the bed. He would never have said it out loud but he had to admit Albert cut a handsome figure. Dark, messy waves falling over smouldering eyes, a devilish grin and a well toned physique. A small grin pulled at the edge of his lip, some had sworn they were twins, perhaps he was the one that was narcissistic after all. 

Vincent let the heat of his hands linger against the cold of Albert’s chest as he slowly trailed them down his torso. He slid himself down, dropping small, quick brushes of his lips along his stomach. This time when he reached Albert’s waistband he looked up, holding his gaze as he took the zipper in his teeth and slowly pulled it down. Albert very suggestively pressed his hips up, adding a slightly breathy moan as Vincent slid his pants and undergarments down where they quickly joined his discarded sweater on the floor.

It wasn’t like this was unknown territory for Vincent. He and Victor had fooled around plenty in their years together. He found himself strangely excited to show off some of the tricks he’d learned along the way. 

He drew him into his mouth gently, feathering brushes of his tongue along the underside and tip of him. A deep sigh escaped him as the wet heat of Vincent’s mouth set in. Vincent used a little more pressure for his second pass, adding a gentle stroke of the rest of Albert’s length with his hand just as he flicked his tongue across his head. Albert sighed a bit harder, savoring the sensations presented to him. 

Vincent continued to roll his tongue against his tip, adding a gentle suction whenever he pulled back. His own excitement was building as he felt Albert getting harder and watched Albert sighing and panting, eyelids fluttering and his hand resting over his mouth as if trying to quiet himself. 

Vincent rested a hand on Albert’s thigh, kneading the strong muscle just underneath, letting the sensation mingle with his administrations. A little distraction before the surprise. He rose up slightly, positioning himself a little better above Albert. He blew cool air against him teasingly and Albert sighed softly as he replaced that cold with the heat of his mouth once more. 

He gave one more enthusiastic slide of his hand down the entire length of him and with a practiced ease followed suit with his mouth, drawing the entirety of him deep into the heat of his throat. Albert’s entire body jolted, his hips nearly coming up off the bed entirely if Vincent hadn’t been holding his thigh, a deep moan exploded from his lips.

Vincent drew back about half way, pulling with the suction of his mouth and swirling his tongue around him before taking him all again. He did this several times, each time a little faster and every few times taking him nearly out of his mouth entirely, giving one sharp lick against the underside of his head before encompassing him again and with each time Albert’s breath hitched harder and his moans grew steadily in volume. Head thrashing side to side, back arching up off the bed, fingers digging and twisting into the sheets.

Albert slid his hand down, trailing through Vincent’s hair. Feeling the final heat building within himself.

“Vincent, I’m about to go.” He somehow managed to make intelligible words as warning but Vincent just snatched his wrist away and pinned it down against the bed. His next rise only stopping long enough to breathe out,   
  
“It’s ok.”    
  
Vincent’s voice was deep, breathy and filled with desire and it sent lightning through Albert. His breathing turned to mindless shallow panting and strained moans and he swore Vincent was somehow pulling him even deeper. With a final shuddering pull of breath he jolted so hard he sat up, his free hand curling into Vincent’s hair as he nearly doubled over on top of him. His entire body tensed and shook, his vision filled with stars and his head fell back in a silent cry as Vincent drank him in. 

Albert gasped, collapsing back onto the mattress. His entire body shivered as he pulled in ragged gulps of air. He gave a soft cry at the sensation of Vincent releasing him from his mouth, a sly smirk on full display on his lips as he brushed the corner of his mouth. 

Vincent pulled himself up, intending to sit up against the wall but Albert, still breathing hard and eyes closed, reached out for him. When he took his hand Albert pulled him gently down so he was stretched out next to him. He shifted, curling into Vincent, sliding his leg between Vincent’s and resting his head on Vincent’s chest. 

_ “Were the circumstances of our lives different… I would strive to be everything to you.” _

The words came back to Vincent’s mind and he looked down at Albert sadly. How long had he felt that way he wondered? Knowing it could never work but still enjoying his company every chance he got. How much that had to hurt. How blind he had to have been to never notice. How close he had come to never knowing. Wondering if it only served to make everything worse now that they did?

Albert broke the growing silence with a slight chuckle.

“I swear I can hear you thinking too much.” He pressed a kiss to Vincent’s chest.

“It’s hard not to given the circumstances.” Vincent was absent mindedly tracing his fingers up and down Albert’s back.

Albert raised himself up so he was even with Vincent again.

“Sounds like you could use a distraction.” He grinned slyly, kissing Vincent and sliding a hand down to his hip, “Though I believe these will just be in the way.” He hooked his thumb underneath Vincent’s waistband and continued sliding his hand down his thigh, moving to the other side and making sure to brush past the hardness between Vincent’s legs as he did so.

Vincent breathed a bit deeper, lifting his hips up off the mattress to free his pants from underneath him. Albert pulled the garment the rest of the way down Vincent’s legs and tossed them lazily in the pile of their clothes. He also stretched over to his desk, opening one of the drawers and rummaging around for a few moments.   
  
“Ah, perfect.” He pulled himself back to the bed where Vincent watched him with a raised eyebrow. Albert flipped the lid on the smallish bottle residing in his hand, “massage oil.” He grinned, pouring a generous amount in one palm, “Simple but quite luxurious.” He sat the bottle aside and slowly ran his hands together, spreading the mixture around.

Vincent bit his lip, sliding his legs further apart to either side of Albert. Albert smirked and gave an alluring chortle of approval. 

Albert's smirk only deepened as his free hand slid up the man's flesh beneath him and found its target with a practiced ease. His fingers glided with a deliciously slick heat against him and with a slow stroke and a brush of his thumb across his sweet spot and Vincent's breath hitched, his hips pressing up into that delicious touch.

Albert’s other hand slid beneath Vincent. Another gentle stroke with the one hand and a slightly harder brush of his thumb and this time he pressed one finger inside him. Vincent bit his lip but even so he couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. Albert took notice of the ease in which Vincent accepted him. He had to remember to thank Vincent’s spry little fireball of a roommate.

As he pulled back to his entrance he positioned a second finger and slid it in alongside as he pressed back in. Vincent’s groan was much deeper this time and as he gently curled his fingers inside Vincent his entire body shuddered and his chest rose sharply, Albert felt the powerful throb of him in his other hand and responded with a pet. 

Vincent sat up, wrapping an arm around Albert’s shoulders as he kissed him, moaning into his mouth as his movements ground Albert’s fingers inside him. His other hand fell to Albert’s lap, finding him hard once again.   
  
“Ah, perfect.” Vincent mimicked him as he reached over and took the bottle, applying a generous trail of it along Albert’s erection and tossed the bottle aside after snapping it closed. Vincent started to shift himself and Albert gave one more teasing stretch with his fingers as they fell away from inside Vincent. 

Vincent had brought himself up onto his knees, straddling Albert’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, looking down at him with such a mix of lust and excitement a jolt ran through Albert. Vincent lowered himself until he felt Albert pressing up against him and gave a coy smile as he moved himself down taking Albert into him. Both of them moaned and Albert resisted the urge to thrust his hips up.

Vincent’s coy smile turned into a wicked grin as he lowered himself even more, sinking down to pull Albert even deeper. This time Albert couldn’t resist and pressed his hips upward pushing the rest of himself inside causing Vincent to gasp. A shiver ran through him as he tightened himself instinctively around Albert and Albert's eyes closed and he released the softest sigh. He felt he was going to melt in the searing heat of Vincent’s core.

Vincent used Albert’s shoulders to pull himself up slightly and Albert found his hands instinctively going to hold Vincent’s hips and as Vincent came back down Albert pulled his hips down as his own rose to meet him. Vincent’s fingernails dug into the soft flesh of Albert’s shoulders as he gasped and ground his hips into Albert.

A rhythm began to build between them. Vincent pushing up and Albert pulling him back, pushing his hips up into him a little harder with each turn. Both sighing and moaning.

Vincent’s head fell to Albert’s shoulder as their intensity increased. He bit into Albert’s shoulder, panting through clenched teeth, nails dragging down Albert’s back as Albert drove into him. Albert gasped, his head falling back and the shock of it causing him to pull against Vincent extra hard.

Vincent’s rhythm increased again as he began to feel the swell of heat pooling within him. He was practically rocking himself in Albert’s lap at this point and Albert tried to follow suit. His quick and shallow pants only accentuated by Vincent’s own increasingly strained panting and deepening moans. 

In his sweet fervor Vincent fell back, his hands resting on the bed behind him and Albert quickly sliding an arm behind his back to support him. Vincent started to feel himself slipping from reality as wave after wave of intense sensation crashed into him. A final ragged cry caught in his throat as his body went stiff. Albert quickly followed suit with Vincent clenching him so desperately but still managing to pull Vincent’s hips down a few more times as he lost himself.

Vincent’s body went limp and Albert caught him, pulling him to him, arms wrapping around him as they both struggled for breath. Albert smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to Vincent’s head.   
  
~~**~~

It was a tantalizing and warm aroma that first called to his consciousness. Even so he could feel himself rebelling against the light shining beyond his closed eyes. He stirred slightly and stopped, a rush of aches assaulted him and when he groaned his throat felt raw. He briefly wondered why as his eyes finally fluttered open and memories of his previous evening filtered through his mind as he quickly realized he was not in his own bed or even his room.

He sat up quickly, a pile of blankets falling away from him as he tried to focus.

_ That’s right… Albert’s room. _

A panic suddenly filled him as he looked around. Where was he? He noticed a cup of coffee steaming on the desk sitting next to a decadent looking chocolate croissant scattered with slivers of almond. He forgot Albert could bake. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled the blankets aside. A note sat underneath the coffee written in Albert’s signature flowing script:   
  
_ Good morning! _

__ __ _ It’s not much but I’ve left you some breakfast. I didn’t want to wake you but I had to head out so do forgive my not being there to greet you in person. I also realize I owe you a shirt but for now I’ve left one of mine out for you. Let me make it up to you with dinner later? _

_ -A _

He sat the note down and felt himself flushing. Albert could say it anyway he wanted but he was certain Albert had made himself scarce for his sake. He could be surprisingly tactful for an evil bastard.

He couldn’t help but grin as he picked up the coffee but stopped for a moment as the thought hit him.   
_ This changes everything. _

His chest ached. Neither could stop destiny but maybe for just a few precious weeks they could laugh in the face of it?   
  
He grinned again. Besides, he could think of better ways Albert could make up the loss of his shirt to him.   
  
~~**~~

Albert stretched, pulling a sweet ache from his muscles, fresh reminders of a night well spent. He bit his lip slightly, he had to admit he was surprised. He’d never expected Vincent to have courage to go through with it. He chuckled slightly. He wondered what Vincent would say if he’d told him he’d always known. He really was a terrible liar for a law student. No doubt he would argue and say he was full of it and while it was true this did complicate things a great deal he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

It would be the most beautiful of dreams while it lasted.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This got surprisingly sappy (and long) for just having supposed to been some Kruecent smut >>'
> 
> They love each other. They're just stubborn a**holes.


End file.
